Friendship or Love?
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: "Au" after season 12/13 - Olivia and Fin develop feelings for each other ...should they admit their feelings or ignore them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is Lynda - thank you so much! You has a lot of effort with it thank you **

Chapter 1...

Olivia was sitting at her Desk, diligently looking at reports since the time Elliot had left. Her heart was aching; there was nothing good in her life the way it was. Nothing! She desperately missed Elliot... his character, his sayings, everything and it hurt her so much! He was the only one who understood her.

She felt some eyes on her back. They were from someone she trusted and understood; it was Fin, Liv´s 'big brother' and best friend. However, without her partner Elliot, she still felt alone and powerless, after all, she and Elliott had been partners for twelve years!

Her stomach began to tingle, it was nice that he liked her, but should she ignore it? She turned around and smiled at Fin.

He stood up, walked over to her and sat down on the corner of her desk.

"Go home Fin, enjoy your evening" she said, hoping that wouldn't upset him. Fin raised an eyebrow and shrugged "I won't let you be baby girl" he replied as if she'd said nothing.

"I don't need a protector Fin" she said, her voice going up an octave. Then, without pausing, she continued "you don´t need to take care of me...I'm a detective, what could happen to me? I'm a big girl... and after all... I have a gun...you go home and enjoy your evening." She was about to pick up the next report when she felt his hand on her wrist. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him "Hey!"

"Liv I can´t relax and enjoy myself if I know you still hanging around here alone" Fin said, looking a little worried.

Olivia sighed and tried to appear annoyed "Stop that! I know exactly what I'm doing... it won't be the first time I've been alone at work." "That may be so, but I thought, maybe we could do something together" he said looking at her intently.

At that very moment something inside Olivia changed. The tingling in her belly, which had only been for a few seconds previously, was now back and she felt it more than ever. Fin let go of her wrist but Olivia was afraid of her feelings for him; they were new and she was unsure how to deal with them. "Look...I don't know if this is such a good idea, Fin" she said, but then she noticed his disappointed face and felt guilty... "Oh...just give me an hour, we can have a drink, alright?"

Fin smiled and stood up, feeling quite delighted "Thanks baby girl... I'll go back to my desk for a bit and do some paperwork...I'll see you in a while...can't wait!" he said, leaving a thoughtful Liv.

******Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.

I don't own nothing

They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

Credite - My Beta-Reader is Arika Suzuki. Thank you!

**Chapter 2...**

**About an hour later **

Olivia sat in the corner and looked at her surroundings interested. Fin was at the bar and ordered drinking for the two. Olivia exactly watched Fin. He was their brother and best friend. Since short she had a lovely feeling in their stomach, when she looked at him. it was a tingling and a special tingle...

Liv could not think when Fin was near. Of course she could, but it was difficult. Especially when he looked at her. It must not be - not with them. Yes, she loved him, but she didn't want to destroy the friendship. Fin was too important to her. She didn't want to lose him. It was enough that Elliot had left her. Now even Fin, No!

"What are you thinking, Baby Girl?"

"Don't be so curious Fin."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

He put his put his head away and looked at her smile, flash - here was it again, this tingling. Olivia put her head down and sighed. then turned her head back up and sighed again. This had not remained hidden him.

"Whats wrong, Liv?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

He felt the same as Liv; the tingling. He loves her too, but he has not yet dared to show it. Too big fear was to be disappointed. She was his baby girl, his best friend and the woman he loves. For no other woman he has a pet name only for Liv. Not yet again for Amanda.

_Both did not want over to shadow their jumping. That's why came up a frightful silence What I do here? _Olivia asked herself this was really uncomfortable, the silence. She took her glass in his hand and took a big sip of her drink. Olivia wanted to swallow the drink. When Fin asked they "Would you like to dance with me?"

Liv slightly choked on her drink... she coughed... "What?" "You don't want to dance with me?" He let his head disappointed and glide down. "Of course! I want to dance with you." He lifted his head up and looked at her, she smiled at him tenderly.

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

Together they went to the dance floor, where almost only new songs were played. Fin stood there across from Olivia and both moving to the beat of the music. After a short time a slowly song was played, Fin put his hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck and they danced in a close embrace. Both tried to hold back their thoughts.

Liv and Fin's hearts beat loudly and clearly.

They looked again and again deep into their eyes, while their lips were getting closer. But suddenly pulled Olivia her head away and muttered a silent "Excuse me! I don't can do it." Olivia Benson broke away from Fin and strode to the bar to grab her bag, empty her glass to put money on the counter. And she quickly disappeared in the distance. Fin remained for a further hour. But his thoughts turned to Olivia, his baby girl.

**To be Continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Arika Suzuki. Thank you!_

_Thank you so much for your Reviews :) I'm very happy about it. Look at my nickname at the side. I'm a big Liv/Fin shipper. I like El/Liv too but more Liv/Fin._

_**Chapter 3...**_

**Next morning...**

Olivia was already sitting on the files and wrote a few lines in their protocol. Liv noticed that Fin entered the station and watched her.

Olivia glanced up, looked at him, and already her head was bent over the files again. Even her yesterday evening was unpleasant.

This did not make him cold, but he left without saying a word past her and sat down in his place, after all, they both never been in a situation like this... especially not to each other.

Munch looked at the spectacle, interested and gave his friend a meaningful look. Fin did so as if he had not noticed this look.

"What's going on? Did you two fight?"

Fin looked at him "No we have not." Munch pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose, "You both going away from each other. I have noticed that."

"Munch, do you have nothing else to do but to waste my time?" Well, he looked him in the eyes and Munch saw that he had gone too far, slightly annoyed, replied to the detectives. But despite all, a smile crept onto his face.

**A few days later...**

Olivia could not forget the "almost kiss" between himself and Fin. Again and again she threw a look at him. But Uncle Munch exactly watched Olivia and Fin.

He watched them for several days already and thought that there was something was rotten and he wanted this thing like to get to the bottom.

As a diversionary tactic, Munch flipped the pages of a file, which he held in his hand.

None of the three noticed the man who had a cap on his head, that entered the department.

He was dressed in a light blue jeans and a black shirt and sunglasses. Energetically he knocked on the door of Craigens office.

After a short time Munch called "Come in." and the unknown man entered the room.

Xxxxx

Fin, Much and Olivia watched all this drama. But a short time later, Liv concentrated again to continue working.

"Oh great, Elliot is now gone and soon begins a new golden boy here his work on."

The dark-skinned man was visibly annoyed "Are you afraid, that-" Munch got cut off.

Fin threw Munch a look that said as much as a thousand words. At the moment he paused, put his glasses up again, and grinned.

**To be Continued?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Arika Suzuki. Thank you!_

**Chapter 4...**

"Please sit down Elliot." Don made an inviting gesture. The other man was only too happy after this call and then took off his sunglasses and cap before smiling at his boss.

"How are you?"

"I feel good, very good. Don look at me, I am pretty tanned. Look at how it looks. Is my job still available? "

"Are you really sure you want that?"

"Of course! When can I get started again!?"

"I would say in fourteen days at latest in three weeks. Just until I have completed all the forms they sent, we get back to work."

Elliot smiled briefly. "The others will not even know that I start again. It should be a surprise that they should think it would be someone new start here."

He paused for a moment and put on again. "How is Liv? When I arrived earlier, they seemed to be engrossed in a file."

"All is well, although, I must say that there is thick air between Olivia and Fin. But it also has not to care!"

"You're right, of course." Elliot stood up slowly, carefully masked again with a cap and sunglasses, then again briefly looked at his boss. "See you."

* * *

"This macho! I hate him already!" Grumbled Fin, but inwardly so that no one could hear him.

He sighed before he began to move to reach out to Olivia.

"Hey Liv can we go dinner?"

"What makes you think that I want to go eat with you calculated for the matter of lately?"

She did not again of their acts on and Fin has a sadly smile on his face. Olivia answered right back, "What do you expect of it Fin?"

She looked him straight in the eyes while he cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"Absolutely nothing! I would love to spend time with you and walk together with you to eat something. And forget what happened for a few days between us."

Olivia weighed the pros and cons for starting and eventually decided that it would be best for her if she had a bit of a distraction.

"Yes, why not? " She smiled "What you imagined?"

"What do you think if we were to go around the corner into the small restaurant?"

"The idea is not bad. What exactly is this a restaurant? "

"An Italian restaurant!"

This time Olivia put her head to the side and watched Fin just before she answered him.

"Ahem, the idea sounds good. I have not eaten Italian for a long time. But what do you think if we go to my place and organizing a DVD evening?"

"Whatever, but why do you want to suddenly no longer the restaurant?"

"Think about it Fin, dim lighting, candles and both of us. Not a good idea for the matter of lately."

"All right, then we go after work to you."

Then he left Liv alone. He had to make a few calls and clarify some things.

Munch, who was sitting in his seat, did not know what hit him. After all, it was his two partners and it just felt out of place. But in the end they were both old enough and if they were happy together, he was satisfied.

**To be Continued?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story is the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own anything_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Arika Suzuki. Thank you!_

_Sorry it's a bit short - but the next will be a bit longer :)_

**Chapter 5...**

Olivia and Fin had again entertained briefly before they had to do a few things each. Fin got his DVDs and Liv ordered the pizza service for family-pizza and two bottles of Coke and for both tiramisu for dessert.

* * *

About half an hour later the bell rang at Olivia's apartment door and Fin came in with a bag full of DVDs.

After a few hours of fun and one or another meaningful look it was now time for Fin to say goodbye.

He drank from his coke and got up to go to the door.

Olivia stood up to accompany him until then.

Fin, already standing at the door as she entered the hall. She smiled at him. He let the doorknob go, he wanted to hug her but as a movement, they only tenderly and yet decisive kissed before this kiss grew in passion gradually.

After some time, the two broke apart, looked at eachother and smiled.

Olivia's redness on the face increasef, which did not go unnoticed by Fin.

"I'd better go home." Fin kissed her again briefly on the cheek and left the apartment. The dark-haired woman looked at him for a moment, before she closed the door and went back into the living room. She began to clean up this time to reflect.

Liv layed down on the couch and let the evening pass in review. But her thoughts flitted over again to Fin, and she thought about them both. Was it easy to kiss him? But he had not reciprocated the kiss?

Her thoughts drifted further and further until she eventually fell asleep.

Fin's kiss was not cold. Finally, it was his baby girl he wanted to losoe no case or destroy the long-standing friendship . That's why he now decided that, if they wanted to, had to make the first move.

**Do you like it? Should it continued? - What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Arika Suzuki. Thank you!_

**Chapter 6...**

**A week later...**

Olivia has called herself sick for the rest of the week, although it actually felt really good. But her feelings to her constantly played pranks, since the kiss with Fin.

She wondered constantly if maybe he thought of her, as she did to him. Olivia shook her head and poured himself a cup of coffee, when suddenly her phone began to ring.

Liv took her cell phone in hand and looked at the "Fin" screen, blinking.

She immediately picked it up and answered.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, where are you?"

"I have reported myself sick."

"Why?"

"Something that you can imagine... Fin I need to be aware of a few things."

"About what things?"

Olivia sighed.

"I want our friendship not at risk, but I find that it was not a mistake."

"What was not a mistake?"

"You know very well, our kiss. But between us it is never such a thing gone. I've never felt this way as in the moment of our kiss. "

"I know what you mean, baby girl, I feel the same as you at the moment. But the shock you got back! I go to work and you're not there. Why did do you that? "

"I wanted you actually go out of the way, but now I wonder why I did that."

"I wonder that too."

"But now, I know it very well, even after I have now heard your voice."

"What do you know now?"

"That was no mistake."

"Are you really sure?"

He asked after a precaution.

"I'm more than sure."

"Okay, just a moment."

In this moment there was a ring at the door.

Olivia laughed and put her cell phone on the page to go to the door. But before she left, she made a stop at the mirror and looked at herself. Only when the doorbell rang a second time, she pressed the opener and was waiting for Fin.

"Hey Fin, what are you doing here?" He cocked his head slightly askew and smiled at her.

"I guess we have something to clarify."

**Do you like it? Should it continued? - What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Tana Satoui. Thank you!_

**Chapter 7...**

A week later, much had changed. Olivia and Fin were now firmly together. Today was Olivia's first day of work after her sickness and Fin was absolutely delighted to not work on his colleagues.

Now it was after seven clock in the morning and Olivia looked forward to their work. After their break, she grabbed her bag and left the apartment quickly. Shortly afterwards, she entered the police station, she was welcomed by Don who asked her about her health. He looked at her but her eyes shone.

Shortly they exchanged and then she went to the dressing rooms to change clothes.

xxxxx

Elliot also entered the Bureau and went to Munch to greet him.

John wondered why he was here. It was a small talk between, Elliot looked around for Olivia but she was nowhere to be seen.

He walked over to his desk to do a bit of research. For him, it was like a relief to finally work again. He had gladly taken the time off but now he was glad to be back.

xxxxx

As Fin entered the Bureau, he went up the stairs to the dressing rooms opened the door with a "click" and entered the room.

He hung up his coat and discovered Liv in the corner, in which she just changed clothes. He walked to her quickly and gently placed his hands around her waist.

She jumped a little but when she felt his lips on her neck, Liv smiled gently and turned around in his embrace looked deep into his eyes.

One moment later touched even her lips into a first tentative kiss but becoming more and more passionate.

Olivia grabbed her hands into the shirt of Fin and opened this piece by piece.

Her boyfriend broke up suddenly from her because he knew what she was getting at and held her hands.

As a precaution, he asked again after.

"Are you really sure you want that?"

**Do you like it - or should I stop?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own anything_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Tana Satou. Thank you!_

**Chapter 8... **

When Fin saw her head nod, he pulled the handle to her hands and kissed her again. Liv returned it, happy. Liv took her job again and undid the last button on his shirt and let him keep on this.

She ran her fingers over his chest. Fin looked her deep into the eyes "Baby girl, you are so pretty, so beautiful, I can not get enough from you." both Liv and Fin enjoyed it.

xxxxx

Elliot Stabler would really show nervousness. Liv, his partner was so late for work. It was not her kind of behavior and it drives him crazy.

He stood up slowly and walked over to Munch.

"John, say do you know where our "partners" stuck?"

Munch bit her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." said John.

"You look good." He decided to change the subject.

"I feel that way." He smiled and would go...but he held back. Munch did know what Liv and Fin were doing upstairs.

"How was your break from work?" Ell raised his eyebrows. There was something wrong...

"It was nice... what are you? Trying to stay away from me?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Ahem! I don't know. Sorry Munch. It makes me worry that Liv is not here right now." said Stabler and let Munch alone.

He was too warm so he decided to go into the dressing room to get changed.

He walked slowly up the stairs and with a jerk opened the door.

He went to his locker and took off the annoying garment, as he turned around and something caught his attention.

Elliot Stabler looked at the spectacle which presented itself to him. There were actually Olivia and Fin. Both hugged each other as if they were looking for and found each other.

"What is going on here? Am I in the wrong movie, or what? "His voice went up an octave and he was unmistakably louder, thereupon it the other two also noted.

"Ell...Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"Stupid question Olivia. This is our rest and dressing room. So what we are doing here actually? "

He shook his head.

"Except that what you have just done it."

Something in him broke at this moment. He turned without a word, walked out of the dressing room and slammed the door loudly.

She kissed him tenderly again and then went to her ex-partner behind.

"We have to go upstairs, sorry Fin. But I have to talk to him."

xxxxx

Both went to the bottom as Don came out of his office.

"What is going on here? I just now had an important phone call and then there was this crash!" he complained loudly to.

"Sorry, Don, but I have probably closed the door too loud."

**Did you like it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._**

_I don't own anything_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is Tana Satou. Thank you!_

**Chapter 9...**

Olivia and Fin looked at each other and exchanged an amorous gaze.

Fin sat down in his seat and look at Olivia which approached to Elliot. She wanted to talk with him.

"Hey Elliot, glad to see you're back. Can we talk?"

"Hi Liv." Elliot also went up to her

"About you with Fin? I don't like it, to see you with him, kissing."

"That's your problem and nothing relevant. We're together and nothing will change it. Not even you. You have to get used it." She turned on her heel and walked back to her desk to do their work, they did not want to put so with Elliot apart. Stabler went over to his partner and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Liv, I am sorry. I have overreacted." He smiled his famous smile, which had saved so many delicate situations.

But this time, it did not work.

"No! You've gone too far!" Olivia shook Stabler's hand as were it a troublesome piece on her shoulder. She knew that Fin had observed the situation and therefore sought his view, to observe how he reacts to the action and right as she had imagined. He stood up slowly and walked towards Elliot.

xxxxx

Fin had overheard the whole conversation and wanted to talk to his colleagues. He looked straight into his eyes. "Elliot, don't you think that you have gone too far, with what you just said?"

Then, Elliot looked at Fin coldly. "Stop it. I don't like to see you guys together." He growled almost, trying to maintain his rage, Fin went up to him.

"Come, let us talk." Fin insisted that Stabler could not interpret and understand at that moment. "About what? That you and... you know who have gone too far?".

"No, why? Much good things have changed in the Bureau. All right, mister, it was important for a time, not there and have not noticed that a certain woman has suffered from this situation and that one has the opposite result.".

"Fin, I'm warning you, leave me alone!".

"You want something from her! Endure it, we are together!"

Elliot punched Fin in the face with strong force. Fin was so surprised that he stopped and rubbed his cheek for a moment.

Shortly after Fin had recovered from the small shock, he shouted, "You hit me!".

He now struck unceremoniously back. After a short period of time, there was a real fight in progress.

xxxxx

Olivia the looked at the spectacle for a moment and went between to the two to loosen them.

"Guys, stop it now! Immediately!" She screamed and literally pushed the two apart before she looked alternately at the men.

Craigen came once again from his office, because he had heard Olivia screaming. "What is going on here!?"

This time, Elliot said "Fin and Olivia are together and I lost my temper." The captain look puzzled, he knew that the two were together, but the fact that Elliot freaked out, was new to him.

_**Tell me if you like it – or not!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**_

_**Credit - My Beta-Reader is Tana Satou. Thank you!**_

**Chapter 10...**

Olivia and Fin came through the door and went to their desks when Elliot slammed his coffee cup on the table and pulled up his eyebrow. Liv could not understand her former partner because he muttered something unintelligible.

Liv looked at him strangely. She saw, Elliot did not feel comfortable with the relationship she had with Fin, but it pained her that he would not tolerate it, that she was finally happy. After the thing with Calvin, the one who was take from her, she had finally got lucky. And now she had found it with Fin... Never ever in a dream, she had imagined it.

But Fin took the matter somewhat differently, he was a bit angry. "With the wrong leg stood up, Stabler?" He knew exactly how he could best provoke his colleagues.

Stabler thought for a moment, but this time he could even hold his mouth. Even though it was hard for him.

"What? Nothing to say?" Fin cocked his head. "Well I thought you now had a problem because we appeared with each other again and you will not endure to see us both together!"

Stabler narrowed his eyes briefly. "Why, when we are all grown up, you can decide with whom you're together with."

Benson looked at the situation. It hurt her. Both men she loved were arguing over her. Munch gave her a look, she shook her head. Liv saw the situation with mixed feelings decided to just watch.

"Yes, of course. But normally you react differently."

"Oh, you know, you get used to everything."

Olivia looked between the two men back and forth and ran a hand through her hair. Amanda and Nick looked at her, confused. Benson sighed in discontent.

She really hated it, as it was happening at the 16th precinct, but Fin was in this respect, not much help, because he behaved like a macho.

Munch tried a little to alleviate the situation, "Stabler, how is your wife?"

"We broke up." He looked at Olivia when he said that. The other detective had no surprise.

"And now you're keen on my girlfriend or what?" Fin asked straight out.

"No, of course not. I like my former partner. And maybe she will be again my partner."

"Which is then the only." Munch said, he pulled his glasses a little higher on the nose.

Amanda and Nick looked at each other. In surprise, but saying nothing.

"Oh shut up, Munch!." A grin appeared on Fin's face, a nasty macho grin. Fin put a possessive hand around Olivia's waist. She looked at him in disbelief. Liv shook it off easily and took a step to the side.

"Oh Liv, now at once? And for the last time in the locker room was okay?"

Elliot asked his former partner and Olivia gave him a warning look which meant so much like "Shut your mouth."

"Stop now, all three. Enough is enough." Olivia said loud and clear, and pointed to all of them. The others who were with them in the district, threw them all strange looks.

"Thank you, Olivia." Cragen now intervened. And meant the couple to come to his office. When he had done this, he disappeared again and the two detectives threw themselves questioning glances.

This time Elliot grinned triumphantly, took his coffee cup and took a long drink from it.

**What's your opinion?**


End file.
